tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
NinjaScout
The NinjaScout is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Obot Prime. His theme is Ninja Gaiden - Unbreakable Determination. Appearance NinjaScout is a RED Scout without the dogtags. He is always seen with his Katana while traveling the TF2 Freak world. He is the leader of Scoutland, an island in the Atlantic Ocean obscure to most of the world. When not on the move during his travels, he is usually seen balancing on high places, which is how he relaxes. Origin NinjaScout was once a normal resident of Scoutland who trained as a Ninja for all his life. When Scoutland went to war with the Blu Thieving Soldiers, the soon-to-be Ninjascout embarked on a quest to find the legendary Matrix of Scoutus, which had been lost for many generations. Upon finding and taking possession of the Matrix, Ninjascout got superhuman powers was hailed as the new leader of Scoutland, and led Scoutland to victory against the BTS Army. Personality and Behavior NinjaScout is a friendly and respectful individual, and is very casual despite his high position. During combat, he takes his fights very seriously(usually saying very over-dramatic quotes), and will do everything within reason to win. He has his own Code of Honor that he strictly follows during combat. It's incredibly long and detailed, but the main point of it is that he will never cheat to win, or use cheap tactics. Powers and Abilities Naturally, NinjaScout is Proficient with his Katana, and has superhiman reflexes and speed, which were gifted to him from the Matrix. He also wields an SMG for attacking at mid - to - long-range. While not the most powerful weapon, it still does the job against ordinary humans and lower-ranking freaks. If NinjaScout has lost his weapons, he is decently skilled at hand-to-hand combat. However, he only does this when, as mentioned before, he has lost his weapons and needs to escape. NinjaScout has one major trick up his sleeve if the situation gets dire - the Matrix of Scoutus, the artifact that granted him leadership status. It is a vessel of potentially limitless energy that can be used in multiple forms, such as projecting a blinding light or firing a laser. Only the most powerful TF2 Freaks (like Painis Cupcake and Vagineer) can survive an attack from the Matrix when its used at maximum power. Faults and Weaknesses While he has impressive endurance, NinjaScout isn't much more durable than an ordinary Scout, so Freaks with high strength could destroy him easily if he isn't careful. Outside of his SMG, he has no means of long-range combat. Even then, his SMG isn't very effective against more powerful freaks. If he breaks his self-imposed Code of Honor, he will forfeit the fight, and possibly harm himself afterwards. While the Matrix is very powerful, he can only use it as a last resort, or if its power is required for something (like opening a special lock). Otherwise, Scoutus would greatly punish him. Without it, he's about a mid-rank TF2 Freak. Trivia *He is Obot Prime's favorite freak. *He's constantly trying to come up with a "cool" pose, with varying degrees of success. *Sometimes, he holds his sword in odd ways. It doesn't affect his fighting ability, but it does look strange. *The Matrix of Scoutus is heavily inspired by the Matrix of Leadership from the Transformers franchise, specifically its original appearance. Notable Videos *Meet the NinjaScout *Lunch Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Lawful Neutral beings